Anillo
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Shikamaru está recogiendo las piezas tras la partida de Shogi junto a su hijo cuando éste pregunta, desconcertando a su progenitor: "¿Qué es ese colgante que llevas?". La historia del colgante de Shikamaru.


_**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un pequeño Shot:3.**_

 _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Quiero decir que me enamoré de este Shot. Necesitaba hacerlo.**_

 _ **La canción será**_ _The Call – Regina Spektor._ _ **¿Por qué? Simplemente escuchadla.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **S** _&_ **T**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anillo**

 **.**

 **.**

—Otou-San, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Shikamaru miró a su hijo con una ceja levantada. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora?

—Claro. Pero rápido, mamá acabará pronto la comida —contestó acabando de colocar las piezas de Shogi en el tablero.

El niño, de unos 8 años, observaba a su padre sin perder detalle. Era igual a él físicamente, solo que sus ojos eran como los de su madre.

—¿Qué es ese colgante que llevas?

Shikamaru levantó la vista hacia su heredero. Y luego se llevó una mano al cuello, tocando aquél collar del que colgaba un pequeño aro. Sonrió y se lo quitó para ponerlo en la palma de la mano. Su hijo era tan curioso como su madre.

—Hace alrededor de 15 años que me casé con tu madre. Fue problemático, pero aún me acuerdo el día que la pedí matrimonio. ¿Sabes Shikadai? Cuando le pides matrimonio a la mujer que amas, has de ofrecerle un obsequio, la mayoría de las veces se ofrece un anillo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso. No entendía el sentido de ofrecer un anillo a una mujer. Seguro que eso era problemático.

Shikamaru sonrió y tomó el anillo entre sus dedos, dibujándolo con el dedo pulgar.

—Un anillo, representa la unión de las personas con algún evento, situación, deseo… Y cuando se lo ofreces a tu novia, es para unir tu vida con la suya, para siempre —se puso el anillo en el dedo corazón y levantó la mano hacia su hijo—. Este anillo, Shikadai, representa la unión de tu madre y yo. Y no solo eso, también refleja el amor que nos tenemos, ese amor que nunca desaparecerá. Porque nos unimos en matrimonio por él.

Shikamaru se quitó el anillo y se lo puso de nuevo en el cuello.

—Por eso —continuó—, tu madre también lo lleva. Solo que yo lo llevo colgado al cuello, ya que al hacer sellos y demás asuntos sería problemático que se me perdiera.

Shikadai le miró por unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos, se sonrojó por esos instantes. Luego se rascó la nuca.

—Otou-San, sinceramente, todo eso es un rollo —Shikamaru bufó—. Eres un cursi.

El líder Nara suspiró.

—Eres como tú madre, ¿sabías?

—Qué problemático.

Shikadai se levantó y se fue al baño a lavarse las manos. Aunque en realidad, quería esconderse para que su padre no viera que le había emocionado la historia de su anillo. Estaba feliz de tener a unos padres que se amaban tanto como ellos. Porque aunque a veces su madre no lo mostraba, estaba claro que amaba a su padre. El amor, era problemático.

Shikamaru tomó el anillo y le observó aun colgado de su cuello con una sonrisa.

—¿Recordando viejos tiempos, Shikamaru?

Él sonrió y miró a la puerta. Su mujer estaba apoyada en el umbral mirándolo con una sonrisa altanera.

—¿Por qué me espías mujer? Que problemática.

Temari se rió y se fue a su lado. Se sentó junto a él y Shikamaru dejó que apoyara su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—¿Y Shikadai?

—Está en el baño —vio de reojo como su mujer observaba su colgante—. Shikadai es tan curioso como tú, ¿sabías?

—Y tiene mis ojos.

—Y tu carácter.

—Y también es un vago insufrible como alguien que conozco.

—Mendokusei…

Temari sonrió y tomó el anillo de su marido con dos de sus dedos.

—¿Le gustó tu respuesta?

Shikamaru sonrió. Temari lo conocía como nadie.

—Creo que se emocionó, pero no me dejó verle. En eso es igual a ti, mujer.

—Me dirás que tú no eres orgulloso.

—Claro que lo soy, pero lo acepto. Además de que no soy un terco.

Temari le golpeó en el estomago. Shikamaru cerró un ojo y entrelazó su mano derecha con la izquierda de Temari.

—Idiota.

—Eso dolió, ¿sabes?

Temari sonrió.

—Eres mi marido, deberías estar acostumbrado.

—Mujer, uno no se acostumbra tan fácil a tus golpes.

—Entonces algo deberías de hacer.

—Tsk, alejarse de tu lado es problemático. Me costó demasiado llegar hasta aquí. Creo que podré aguantarlo el resto de mi vida.

Temari sonrió y apretó aun más su mano entrelazada, pero sin llegar a hacer daño. Alzó su mano derecha hasta llegar donde el colgante de su marido. El anillo de la rubia, estaba igual de brillante en su dedo corazón, que el de su marido en su cuello.

—No seas bebé llorón, no te doy fuerte.

Shikamaru sonrió, Temari se estaba sintiendo culpable. Con su mano izquierda levantó la cabeza de la rubia situándola en su mejilla.

—En realidad, creo que no podría vivir sin tus golpes, problemática.

Temari sonrió y posó su mano derecha en el cuello de él.

—Yo tampoco podría vivir sin tus quejas, vago.

Ambos sonrieron y se acercaron hasta darse un suave beso. Tras unos segundos se separaron unos milímetros.

—Te amo, Temari.

Ella sonrió y apoyó su frente contra la de él.

—Te amo, señor problemático.

Ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar. Desde el umbral de la puerta, Shikadai observaba con una sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **S** _&_ **T**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¿Y qué os pareció? Diehejidfjhdjeidfj. Ay, me enamora esta jodida familia. Son tan fijsdjifdjedifj. ¿O no?**_

 _ **Corregidas las tildes a insistencia y con ayuda de Bionica**_ _ **zorra**_ _ **Rouge.**_

 _ **En fin, ¿cómo se me ocurrió esto? Hace tiempo vi la foto de Shikamaru en el epílogo y me dije: "Oye, eso es un anillo". Al principio no me lo creí, pero entonces lo vi y no os imagináis los feels que me dieron fhejfejijfg. Son mi OTP, pls. Pero no hice el fic ya que no se me ocurrió nada, pero al verla de nuevo, y con los nuevos capítulos del Gaiden… ¡Pam! Toma inspiración.**_

 _ **Otrou-San:**_ _ **Papá.**_

 _ **Mendokusei:**_ _ **Que problemático.**_

 _ **Ya sabéis, ¿Favs., Follows, Reviews?**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
